50
by Jack Mirembe
Summary: Let's keep this short and sweet. One random prompt, 50 words. BBXR snippet collection.
1. Chapter 1

_Randomly generated writing prompt challenge. And I wanted to stretch myself out a little bit so only and exactly 50 words per prompt. BBXRae because. Enjoy._

 _I don't own anything. -JM_

* * *

 **Dance** : She hates what he calls dancing. The loud music and insecurities sweep through the crowd like waves. Desperate souls looking for some connection that won't satisfy. The worst part is the incomplete darkness. The flashing lights are just enough to see his delight in whatever partner that is never her.

 **Brainwash** : These people seem nice enough, even if they are strange. But he's not who they think he is. From their stories, the Beast Boy they want is a genuine hero. But he's definitely not. If he was, he would have cared before finding the subdued girl crying in a hallway.

 **Gift** : He always has something for her. Some stupid joke or little observation about his day. Ugly flowers he'd almost trampled. Trinkets he'd stumbled across in dingy shops clutter her shelves. Crumpled bits of paper filled with doodles that cling to her cloak. Tiny insignificant things she discourages but still keeps.

 **Swindle** : She's learned from experience but it's inevitable. He always gets what he wants. And everybody knows it. All it ever takes is a crooked smile, a chord of bright laughter, and then as single blink of big, candy-apple green eyes. He's more than capable when he wants something badly enough.

 **Admonish** : Raven wishes he would stand up for himself. That just once he would fight back, like old times. She doesn't want apologies. He used to argue her demons away. He used to fight with her because he cared. And when he folds again, she wants nothing more than to scream.

 **Frustrate** : Love is a game. She doesn't play by any rules he knows. Love is a duet. She's not a fan. Love is a dance. She doesn't do that either. Love is happily ever after. She prefers tragedies. Love is impossible. He's sadly discovering that might be the only real truth.

 **Press** : Normally when Raven encounters a new mind, she has to fight for entrance. But just one nudge against his thoughts and he is defenseless. He's completely aware that she could rip him to shreds. The trust he gives her is terrifying in its complete nonchalance and beautiful in its totality.

 **Dependent** : It's hard for both of them. On principle, she doesn't allow people close. He's not used to being important. Being intentionally vulnerable is difficult under normal circumstances. But she knows how to care without smothering. And he's comfortable working with her defenses. The learning curve is steep, but not impossible.

 **Fuzz** : Raven doesn't coo over his more cuddly forms. There are never exclamations of how sweet he looks or how adorable he is. That's okay. She always pets him just firmly enough and never forgets to scratch behind his ears. Anyways, he doesn't need to hear it to know he's adorable.

 **Glass** : It's a gift. He destroys things like breathing. Ruins plans, shatters himself, smashes buildings, and generally crashes his way through life. Beast Boy is the literal bull in a china shop. By now he can recognize something unbreakable. So he can't help laughing when people walk on eggshells around Raven.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here we go again. Beast Boy and Raven random prompts in 50 words apiece. Now with a couple AUs! Teeny tiny mentions of mental disorders. Enjoy!_

 _Still doesn't own anything.-JM_

* * *

 **Filthy:** She has the blood of a universe on her conscience. The darkness that is her heritage sweeps through her, tainting everything she touches. It's her fist that the world will be crushed beneath. She's made sure he knows all these facts. Yet Beast Boy still wants to hold her hand.

 **Proof** : There's the thousands of unbroken promises to stay at her side. Bruised bones from protecting her. Stains on his psyche from every time he's raced into darkness after her. What else is he supposed else to do to make her believe him? Or more accurately, what should he sacrifice next?

 **Backbone** : He isn't afraid of her. So Raven hates him almost instantly. He doesn't flinch at the darkness. Nothing is enough to scare him away. He's never backed down, even when she could feel his fear. If she asked him, he would probably stay. That just makes her hate him more.

 **Dramatic** : Life has always been hard on Beast Boy. Whatever can go wrong for him inevitably will. The day he accepts he's falling for his teammate is also the beginning of the apocalypse? He takes it in stride. Raven being the literal end of everything happens to suit his luck perfectly.

 **Hallucination** : She only interacts with the different versions of herself. He's rarely lucid long enough to speak. None of the orderlies notice until it's too late. But the girl with too many personalities and the borderline boy have somehow become friends. Nothing gets better but thankfully neither one gets any worse.

 **Indecent** : His new height is unimpressive. Broad shoulders and sleek muscle don't sway her. The easy grace of a predator in his stride is nothing. His awkward baby giraffe days are never going to fade from her memory. But then his voice finally smooths into something she can't make herself ignore.

 **Profound** : There is no prophecy tying them together. Their bond is not of two halves finally becoming one. What they share, they have worked hard to build. They picked each other because that's what they wanted. When they come together, it's laughably mundane. And she loves him even more for it.

 **Grandiose** : There's something liberating about knowing your worth. And he's always relished his lack of value. It's a simple proof: nothing equals nothing. It's hard being disappointed when you know you can't win. But then he meets her. He's never tried so hard to pretend he could be something special too.

 **Criminal:** Authorities claim they are just lucky, but the underground hisses they are more than that. That she can walk through walls, take control of guards. That he can flit through air vents and crush iron. They were originally soloists but being the new Bonnie and Clyde has plenty of advantages.

 **Careless:** It's second nature for him to step between. His life has been spent deflecting the conflicts, taking the beatings. Beast Boy habitually and blithely wanders towards danger. So Raven makes a point of being cautious for them both. Or at least she tries to protect him from his sacrificial tendencies.


	3. Chapter 3

_Look who's still alive! I am also sorry. Dedicated to everyone who sent me encouragement over the last year. Hopefully, it'll be a shorter interval between updates this time._

 _Cleaned my closet so I probably own less than I did last year. - JM_

* * *

 **Efficacious** : Some days are obviously harder for Raven. That's when he changes his approach. Instead of jokes, he opts for small and soft. Sure, it makes him easier to brush off. But sometimes, she'll let him sit close and stroke at his fur in silence. He can only hope it helps.

 **Long-term** : They agree to one date. Just to get this ridiculous idea out of everybody's heads. There isn't anything more lingering between them. They're just friends! So one date, just to prove how terrible they would be together. Expecting anything else would be silly. There's no pressure. It's just one date.

 **Icy** :Beast Boy knows what they have is different without all the well-meaning rumors. She doesn't hold his hand at dinner (or anywhere else). They don't cuddle on the couch or get caught kissing in the hallway. He knows they think she's cold. But those murmurers don't see behind closed doors.

 **Protective** : His optimism, his fighting spirit, everything she's learned to love. These tiny bundles she's been handed already radiate life just like him, have the same silly pointy ears. Somehow, they've swaddled her favorite parts of him up in blankets and gummy smiles. She thought her possessive streak was bad before.

 **Silent:** "What does it take to get a moment of peace?" Apparently the answer was the Brotherhood of Evil. Just like that, her biggest irritation was whisked halfway across the globe. Finally, she had her long awaited quiet. Only to realize in his absence how much she missed (loved) the noise.

 **Remunerate** : All he wants is a smile. Technically, he's not asking for much. Raven knows he could ask for more after all his effort. But Beast Boy won't because it's not for him. It's all about her and her happiness. So no, he isn't asking for much. Except it's actually everything.

 **Left-overs** : He's already been yelled at multiple times for trying to bring stray animals to the Tower. The tiny room he's been given is slowly filling with abandoned odds and ends. It should bother her more. But the green boy's habit of valuing what no one else wants is strangely endearing.

 **Bargain** : After casting away her half-human weaknesses, ruling the world is the natural next step. She expects resistance. But he comes with an offer instead. In exchange for peace, he would be hers. Foolish boy didn't realize. It didn't matter what she was, he was always going to belong to her.

 **Telephone** : Robin's report read the two had gotten a late dinner after patrol. Starfire heard they went to dinner and had not returned until late. Cyborg gleefully spread that they were out all night after getting dinner. Beast Boy and Raven were surprised to hear secondhand about their apparently successful date.

 **Grateful** : She won't bother anyone with her issues. But she thinks that Beast Boy can sometimes see through the act. On the darker days, he'll turn into something quietly cuddly. Then just stay that way until she'll stop petting him. It's silly, but she wonders if hope can passed through touch.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is my stress relief. Which is probably why most of this set are a little silly. Still 50 words, still BBXR because why be original?  
Still owns nothing. - JM_

* * *

 **Senior** : It's not a thing until somebody asks if it is. After all, it should be a concern. At least two years stretch between herself and Beast Boy. A minor gap that suddenly becomes a chasm. Space that he instantly bridges with laughter before spending twenty minutes lounging in cougar form.

 **Contempt** : He doesn't exactly consider about her opinion. Mostly because she's completely wrong and biased. Their island may not be tropical but it is almost as nice. It'd be criminal to waste such a pretty day. Besides, there is no rule against reading outside. She can survive spending one afternoon outdoors.

 **Threat** : Beast Boy's unqualified forgiveness nearly breaks her heart. Raven has never had that kind of strength. Has never understood what he sees in Terra. All she sees is the jagged spire hanging above him. "It'll be the last thing you ever do!" If he forgave Terra, will he pardon her?

 **Negotiation** :  
"2 hours?"  
"30 minutes."  
"1 hour, 30 minutes."  
"30 minutes."  
"Come on! You gotta meet me halfway."  
"Not if I want to win."  
"It's not supposed to be about winning! How about one hour?"  
"30 minutes Garfield."  
"Bowling alley for 45 minutes _and_ you pick dinner?"  
"Sounds like a date."

 **Survivor** : They don't know if Beast Boy is alive. Not until their Brotherhood invasion ends up crashing his party. Raven could have guessed he was the center of the commotion. She doesn't anticipate the complete joy when he sees them. The strangling grief he'd been fighting back. He hadn't known either.

 **Avant-garde** : She has a decided fondness for the classics. There's a security in tradition that Raven appreciates. It's that same sense of indulgence she feels towards his odd creations. The tub-orkel isn't the best example. But she likes seeing how his mind works. Even if the results are a little unusual.

 **Flash** : Beast Boy honestly likes the guy. Cool powers, funny, and doesn't mind babysitting a whole city? Robin's speedster friend is textbook awesome. But when the new guy meets Raven, something in his eyes is uncomfortably familiar. He almost chokes hiding a growl. Maybe in another timeline, but not this one.

 **Pastel** : Getting her to smile has gotten easier. Apparently he isn't any funnier. Raven has made that perfectly clear. She's just more relaxed now. Trusts him more. But that doesn't explain the faint hue to her cheeks that's started appearing with those smiles. He doesn't disapprove though. Pink definitely suits her.

 **Sensitivity** : Raven thinks he's being over dramatic. Nobody will think less of him for it. It's a little unexpected but makes sense. Avoiding cars, carnival rides, and teleporting should have tipped her off. But she knows it embarrasses him. Plus it's their secret. So Raven keeps her silence and his dramamine.

 **Available** : The question is simple but Starfire hesitates as Raven freezes beside her.  
"No, he is not seeing anyone. But Beast Boy is not currently interested in the dating."  
The sleepover conversation smoothly flows onwards, new friends still blissfully ignorant. Raven's quiet thank you is almost lost in the chatter. Almost.

* * *

 _1\. Personal head cannon: Beast Boy is the baby. And maybe actually lies about by how much so he can be on the Titans.  
2\. Actuality: a full hour and she let him choose where they ate.  
_ _3\. Kid Flash and Raven were a real thing. But in the universe I write inside, KF is a little late to the party.  
_ _4\. Another head cannon: Motion sick!Beast Boy_


End file.
